bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades Glare Sirius
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50915 |no = 1275 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 66, 70, 74, 78, 89, 93, 97 |normal_distribute = 25, 10, 9, 8, 20, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |bb_distribute = 25, 12, 9, 4, 3, 20, 12, 8, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |sbb_distribute = 19, 10, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 16, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = History has proven that Sirius was without fault. He was respected by many, but it's uncertain whether his father saw him as a promising successor or a future adversary. The emperor of Bariura was known to be particularly unforgiving to his own kin, and the fact that he kept Sirius close to the very end would suggest that he saw his true potential. However, some scholars argue that the emperor was in fact taking advantage of Sirius, using his popularity to cover something up. |summon = Father trusted everyone in the imperial family, no...all of humanity. But he did not have faith in them to do good... |fusion = It's easy to choose the simple path. But won't you come with me to find the rewards of challenge? |evolution = My name is Sirius, first imperial prince of Bariura, and true successor to the throne! | hp_base = 4037 |atk_base = 1813 |def_base = 1503 |rec_base = 1495 | hp_lord = 5864 |atk_lord = 2454 |def_lord = 2051 |rec_lord = 2041 | hp_anima = 6606 |rec_anima = 1843 |atk_breaker = 2652 |def_breaker = 1853 |def_guardian = 2249 |rec_guardian = 1942 |def_oracle = 1952 |rec_oracle = 2338 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Light God's Authority |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP & considerably boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 100% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Grandstar |bbdescription = 10 combo Light attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% boost & fills 1-2 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Exalted Flashblade |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and BB Atk for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 200% boost to BB Atk & fills 1-2 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50914 |evointo = 50916 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Light Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bariura Royalty |addcatname = Sirius2 }}